


Cannibals Are Best at Room Temperature

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack and Smut, Hannibal is hot, Like actually sweating, M/M, Prompt Fill, Will can think of a few ways to cool him down while raising his temperature, smack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: Hannibal isn't doing well in their new climate. Will has a way to fix that. Smut and crack to follow...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm filling prompts this month, and I got a great one from an anonymous ask:  
>  _Prompt if you have time Will always thought that Hannibal would be his usual composed self while sleeping too In other words that Hannibal would sleep like a corpse without any movement But no He sleeps in the nude,on his stomach face buried in the pillow limbs haphazard and taking up more than his fair share of bed! And Will is torn between whether to push him away and reclaim his lost bed space or to bury his face between Hanni's plush looking cheeks Guess which path he chooses_  
>  I changed it around a bit Anon, but hopefully you like it anyway?

          After nearly three years of killing and fucking their way around the southern hemisphere, three truths had become apparent to Will Graham: morality was a silly social construct, he liked dick a hell of a lot more than he ever thought he did, and Hannibal Lecter was a goddamn idiot.

           They had settled in Colombia, close enough to the Medellín cartels to pick off anyone they chose, but far enough away from the reach of the FBI to raise any red flags. Their apartment was tiny and sweltering, a window that looked over the bustling street below offered an occasional breeze that did little to dull the intensity of the heat. Hannibal insisted it was fine, Colombia was only a six-month excursion while they waited for their home in Chile to be completed.

         Will had adapted quickly. Sandals, t-shirts, and cargo shorts making the wet heat of the summer bearable. Hannibal, however, remained resolute in his commitment to being the most fashionable man who ever died of heat stroke.  Each day, he’d don a linen suit, complete with waistcoat, dress shirt, and tie. Each day, Will watched the man he loved seemingly melt before his eyes.

         Today, as they continued their recon on a supplier who Hannibal was going to transform into a cassoulet, Hannibal continued to wilt. They sat at a little café across the street from a stash house, Will with a beer, Hannibal with a miserable expression and sheets of water pouring off him. People were pausing to look at the sweaty man and his companion. Will bristled at the attention.

         “You’re fucking dripping.” Will ran a finger over Hannibal’s slick brow. “Would you just change?”

         Hannibal glared, but his furrowed brows just caused a small river of sweat to flow down his nose.

         “I am perfectly fine.” Hannibal tugged at his tie, his collar soaked through. “I’m simply not accustomed to the humidity.”

         Will raised an eyebrow. “Poor Mason, he tried so hard to rattle you. If only he’d known that a sauna was all he needed.”

         He smiled when Hannibal snarled at him, grabbing a handkerchief to dab at his face.

         “I will acclimate eventually. Please focus on our task at hand, we need to know when Mr. Hauer leaves.”

         Will shook his head. “You’re making me regret bribing our super.”

         “What?”

         “I paid him a ridiculous amount of money to put a window AC unit in our apartment.”

         Hannibal blinked, before dabbing again at his brow. “Would you mind finishing this? I believe I forgot to procure the cassava for dinner tonight?”

         Will squinted at Hannibal, fighting to keep the smirk from his lips. “Sure. You go procure, I’ll see you when I get home, drippy.”

         With a grimace, Hannibal stood, hurrying around the corner. Will ordered another beer and smiled to himself.

                                                  

* * *

         Will arrived home a few hours later with a sunburn on his nose, and a comprehensive knowledge of Hauer’s nightly routine. He’d even written down the name of Hauer’s security system, in case they had to take him inside the house.

         He frowned when he didn’t find Hannibal in the kitchen, until he heard the sound of a motor humming from behind their bedroom door. Kicking off his shoes, he crept forward silently, carefully turning the handle and easing the bedroom door open.

         A blast of cold air greeted him, as did Hannibal’s bare ass.

         Hannibal Lecter, the world’s most sartorial savvy serial killer, was sprawled face down on their bed, completely naked. Will took a moment to appreciate the man before him. Broad shoulders and strong arms spanned the mattress, the sinews of Hannibal’s deltoids pointed down the elegant slope of his back, ending in the generous swell of his ass. Hannibal had spread his legs wide in an attempt to expose every inch of flesh possible to the frigid air, giving Will one hell of a view from the doorway.

         With a smirk, Will eased the door closed and tiptoed over to the window air conditioner, nudging the dial off max. Hannibal didn’t stir, Will smiled and crept toward the bed. Carefully he leaned over and sank his teeth into the meat of Hannibal’s ass, causing the cannibal to jump slightly.

         “My, what large bedbugs we have.” Hannibal’s voice was muffled by the pillow.

         Will grinned, hands moving to knead Hannibal’s ass. He bit again, tugging at the flesh between his teeth. This time, Hannibal arched into the attention.

         “Are you hungry, Will?”

         Will ran his teeth over Hannibal again, letting his hands fall to the base of Hannibal’s ass. His thumbs began to stroke, occasionally catching along the seam of Hannibal’s cheeks, spreading them lightly. “Well, I was promised dinner when I got home…what’s on the menu?”

         Hannibal pressed back into Will’s hands, face still buried in the bedding. “You may have whatever you wish as long as I don’t have to leave this room.”

         “I’m sure I can think of something.” Will pulled Hannibal’s cheeks apart and licked softly over his hole, before blowing softly over the wet flesh. Hannibal clenched, shivering. “Getting cold Hannibal? I can always turn of the air conditioning.”

         “Touch that machine and you’re sleeping on the sofa.”

         “You’d last 40 minutes before you came out to drag me back to bed.”

         Hannibal huffed, lifting himself onto his elbows to glare over his shoulder. “Don’t you have something better to do with your mouth?”

         Will grinned, slapping Hannibal’s ass. “I do indeed.”

         Dipping down again, Will began to lick delicately at Hannibal’s rim, just enough pressure to encourage Hannibal to lift up. He could feel the small muscles in Hannibal’s back shift, struggling to keep still. Pressing a little harder, Will flicked over Hannibal’s hole and smiled to himself when he heard the whimper. Hannibal was surprisingly easy to take apart in the right hands.

           Will adjusted his angle, moving his hands to Hannibal’s sides. He kept his tongue soft and he raked his nails over Hannibal’s hips. The doctor went stiff for a moment before twisting violently into the touches. Will could feel Hannibal’s hole winking against his tongue and let himself dip in, shallowly fucking the doctor with his tongue.

           Hannibal’s hips started rolling, rubbing his dick against the bed as he tried to fuck himself on Will’s mouth. Will moved back, nipping sharply at Hannibal’s ass.

           “Careful Hannibal,” He warned, fingernails biting into Hannibal’s hips. “You keep that up you’ll work up a sweat.”

           “Will, please.” Hannibal’s voice shook, his hips still trying to move despite Will’s grip.

           “Ass up,” Will said, smacking Hannibal’s flank slightly. Hannibal surged to obey, fumbling on heavy limbs. He reached for the nightstand, but Will held smacked him again. “We don’t need that. Not yet.”

           Hannibal let out a shaky breath and let his head fall to the pillows, arching his back to present his ass to Will.

           Lightly, Will ran his finger down the wet cleft of Hannibal’s ass, pressing just enough to get a moan as he skimmed over Hannibal’s hole. “Hmmm, you are very warm here, Dr. Lecter. Let’s see what we can do about that.”

           Moving swiftly, Will began lapping at Hannibal in earnest, plunging his tongue inside Hannibal and reveling at the obscene moans he drew from the doctor. With his free hand, Will drew random patterns along Hannibal’s thighs, making the strong muscles quake at the attention. Hannibal was so lost to Will’s mouth, he didn’t seem to notice the upward trajectory of Will’s fingers until they wrapped firmly around his cock and tugged. The doctor stopped moaning, instead making abortive little gasps like all the air was being choked from his lungs. Then, Hannibal began making noise again, as if he couldn’t stop - groans and pleas in a handful of languages that Will would never understand. Will pressed forward, tongue and hand working in tandem to overwhelm the writhing man beneath him.

           When Hannibal came, it was with a hoarse shout, bucking between Will’s hand and mouth as he ruined the sheets. Will let him fall forward, running a soothing hand over Hannibal’s back as he trembled through his orgasm.

           Hannibal came back to himself in waves. His body first, stilling and shifting to a more elegant posture. Then his mind, glassy amber eyes becoming sharp and focused again. Finally, his words returned, Will smiled, when he felt strong arms pull him down to the mattress, listening to declarations of love in Italian, Lithuanian and finally English.

         “You ruin me completely, every time,” Hannibal whispered into Will’s neck.

         “You love it, every time.” Will shifted, allowing Hannibal better access to press kisses to his chest.

         “I am helpless to deny it.” Hannibal cupped Will’s erection. “Take off your pants, let me see to you my darling boy.”

         “Are you kidding?” Will slapped Hannibal’s hand away and stood, his pants badly tented. “I’m not taking my clothes off, it’s freezing in here!”

         Will barked out a laugh when Hannibal tackled him to the ground.

                                                  

* * *

         “I don’t like this, Will.”  

         “Look, you can’t just lay naked in our apartment all day-” Will paused. “Actually, you can. That’s fine. Go home and strip, I’ll be back with dinner.”

           Hannibal rolled his eyes, Will shrugged.

           “This is practical. You want to hunt, you can’t be leaving sweat stains on every surface you touch.”

            “But surely there was another option.” Hannibal looked down at himself. Will had volunteered to go to the store and procure Hannibal some sensible stalking attire. Will returned with camouflage cargo shorts, a Bud Light t-shirt and a pair of plastic flip flops. Will had spent the next half hour laughing.

           “Oh there were other options. So many. But these were the funniest.” Will gave Hannibal a once over. “Besides you didn’t even wear the shoes!”

           “I can’t make a flapping noise every time I step, Will, that’s hardly promoting stealth.”

           Will grinned. “Oh, but squeaking away in that fucking murder condom you used to wear…that was the height of stealth, right?”

           “I don’t know why I bother letting you do anything for me.”

           Will stopped in his tracks and turned, crowding Hannibal against the alleyway.

           “Because you love every single thing I do to you, Hannibal.” Will leaned forward, dragging his lips across Hannibal’s cheek to his ear. “Every. Single. One.”

         Hannibal let himself smile in the darkness. “I did appreciate the air conditioning.”

         “Wanna go home and appreciate it some more?”

         “But Mr. Hauer…”

         “We can eat leftovers tonight, he’ll keep.”

         Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand and started tugging him toward home. “It is awfully hot tonight.”


End file.
